Cato's Vengeance
by MoonlightWhisper132
Summary: Claudius Templesmith announced the 74th Hunger Games feast after several days of inactivity in the arena. Surely all of the remaining tributes will come and surely there will be bloodshed. Unfortunately, the odds are not in the careers' favour today.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a short story about how Clove dies at the feast from Cato's perspective. I've been imagining how Cato would react when Clove dies so I wrote it all out. Hope you guys like it and please no flames. If I made an error somewhere, please mention it nicely. It's my first story._

* * *

><p>"Cato! Cato!"<p>

I hear a voice shriek my name twice. It's Clove's all right. She's definitely in trouble and someone's definitely with her.

"Clove!" I shout back without hesitation and start to sprint towards the feast. Whoever the attacker is, I'm going to make sure they'll receive their worst nightmare.

"Clove!" I shout back once more, hoping Clove would still be alive but instead I hear silence. There's no cannon yet though.

I start to sprint in my fastest speed now and reached the feast in a matter of seconds. I find Thresh running into the woods on my right carrying both of his and our bags but Clove is my priority right now. I spot her lying, barely alive, about 10 metres from me and immediately, I kneel down next to her and gently lift her upper body with my right arm. There's no blood but I could see her temple obviously damaged. For the first time, tears form from my eyes. Thresh will pay for this. How the hell have I let this happen in the first place?

"Cato?" Clove barely whispers.

"Clove," I manage a faint smile.

"I'm here. Don't worry," I say.

"Good. Cause I'm scared," Clove replies with a single tear. I could see great fear in Clove's eyes. I hold her hand with my free hand and give it a firm squeeze.

"I…I'm going to die, Cato," she continues. I am suddenly irritated.

"You're not going to die Clove, you're not going to die! We promised to each other we will survive and win this damn games together!" I see Clove's eyes slowly close. She stops breathing. The cannon booms.

I let it all out. Endless tears stream down my face.

"Clove, don't die" I know what I just say is pointless now. Clove is already dead and she's never coming back to me.

I curse a few times to let out my anger, sorrow and frustration. I suddenly feel hatred to the Capitol for letting Clove die and to everyone left in the arena for staying alive. Clove and I would've been home to district 2 already if they're dead a while back.

After three minutes of mourning, I know it's time for me to leave Clove as I could hear the hovercraft. I hide in the woods to catch the last glimpse of Clove being picked up by the hovercraft.

"Good-bye Clove," I mutter. "I won't let your death be unavenged," I run to the direction where Thresh run off with full of determination. I'm going to kill Thresh before anyone does. After all, I deserve this kill the most since Thresh killed Clove and took our pack. Then I'm going to kill Katniss, the one Clove and I loathe the most. The rest is going to be easy with just the badly injured lover boy and the district 5 girl left.

I'm going to win this and from now on, I dedicate this to Clove.

Thresh, you better watch out because I'm coming for you no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>I'm done…or so I think I am for now. How Thresh dies haunt my head while I'm writing this… so there might be a possibility I will write a second chapter. It's just hard to come up with Thresh's fate though. Anyway, what do you guys think? Is it too short? (coz I think it is) Just let me know by reviewing this chapter!<em>

_Thanks for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

It has been raining heavily for the past three days. There are also lightning striking down often. Some areas of the arena are now flooded and so those areas are off limits for me. I go upwards to avoid the flood. I wonder why the gamemakers are doing this. I freaking can't see anything with rainwater splattering on my eyes all the time and the heavy rain covering the forest like fog. That means it also covers Thresh. I put myself in a defensive stance, covering all my sides just in case Thresh attacks out of nowhere.

"The gamemakers should really stop the rain. If they do, I'll give the audience a good show." I pretend to talk to myself out loud and hope for the gamemakers to hear this.

But I mean it. I'm already thirsting for blood and I know the audience do as well. I'm already imagining me killing Thresh. I probably would gouge Thresh's eyes out or skin him alive or something.

I scout the whole entire area for the last three hours just to find out I'm stuck here. The gamemakers turned this hill into an island. Great.

Wait. Someone might be here somewhere. Why else would the gamemakers do this? They clearly want gore up to this point and they already know by now that I'm after Thresh. After all, he has my pack and he killed Clove. The capitol is on my side then.

Another two hours of my life are wasted.

"THRESH! COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!" I shout my head off out of irritation. There's silence.

"A WEAKLING! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR LITTLE PATHETIC DISTRICT PARTNER! I EASILY KILLED HER!" I continued.

"WHAT'S HER NAME AGAIN? OH YEAH IT'S R-" then bam! I instantly find myself on the ground, tackled by none other than Thresh. Yes, finally! It's now time for the real fun to begin!

There's one problem though. The sword fell off my hand during the impact and is now a few metres from me. A strong tribute with his hands choking my throat made this situation even worse. But I'm going to be the victor here.

I poke his left eye, effectively freeing me from his grasp. I instantly run to my sword but tripped because of Thresh grabbing my ankle. I grab the nearest rock and aim for Thresh's face. The rock hit hardly on Thresh's left cheek. Little blood starts to appear on Thresh's right cheek. Unfortunately, Thresh ignores his pain and goes straight towards me.

He picks me up with ease then hurls me. I find myself flying until I meet a tree. I receive a hard blow on my back. I feel a stabbing pain on my right arm as it hit a rock while I land on the ground. It is now difficult for me to get up before Thresh reaches me.

I just realise my sword is within my reach. Thresh must be stupid enough to throw me to this direction. Luckily, I still have my left arm working. I manage to grab the sword by the time he reaches me and slice though his abdomen. Blood begins to flow from his stomach but is easily washed away by the heavy rain.

Thresh let out a groan as he hold back with his hand on his abdomen. This gives me enough time to get up painfully. Thresh once again charge at me but I am able to kick his abdomen. I then find him on the ground and obviously in pain.

This is easier than I thought.

I stab the areas below the shoulders. He let out a cry. I won't kill him just yet. I promised the audience a good show. To add more to the excitement, I slice every bit of his flesh like he's a training dummy. He's still alive but barely now. I stab his chest, right through the heart as my finale.

The cannon booms. Thresh is out of the game.

"One down, three more to go," I say. I search around for the pack and I find two lying underneath a huge rock. One with number eleven and the other, labelling number two. That must be mine.

I rummage through Thresh's bag, which is the number eleven pack, first but I find nothing but food. Since I'm hungry, I eat what's left.

I open the number two bag next and I find two things. The first object is a knife sharpener. I suddenly remember Clove complaining about how her knives are not sharp enough. Well, she doesn't need it anymore. She's dead. I still keep it in case my sword gets blunt. The other object is for me. It is an advanced lightweight suit that protects me from nearly everything. I am so keen to put this on. This will make me invincible.

I make the huge rock as my shelter for tonight. I'm going to plan on how to track and kill the other three. This would be easy. Peeta is heavily wounded, thanks to my sword and the redhead from district five is a weakling judging by her training. The only problem is how to get rid of Katniss. She has a bow with good archery skills. I have a sword. She could just strike me down from afar.

I plan to start killing the redhead first as soon as the gamemakers get rid of this island but for now, I rest to prepare for what lies ahead.


End file.
